A failed end
by ParanoiaQueen
Summary: Nami can't deal with her life anymore and takes a drastic measure but somehow is stuck as a spirit witnessing the after affects of what she has done. Gets less depressing later
1. The failed plan

**Okay so sadly I still don't own One Piece :( but I really wish I did. Okay this story isn't finished and will probably have two endings because I can't choose which one is better. So you can probably tell I really hated the world when I started to write this but trust me the whole thing isn't as depressing as the beginning is, it gets way less dark if you continue reading. Okay so please review**

There would always be another reason to back out, and no matter how small they were she had always clung on for dear life. But this time there was no escape and she finally beat her fear for the knowledge that she could escape the pain. It had been quick and painless, she couldn't deal with a mess and she couldn't deal with a chance to back out or awareness of what she had done. She pitied whoever would have to deal with what she had done but that passed quickly as the black pulled her in.

Her first thought was one of great annoyance, it hadn't worked and now she would be stuck with the counselors and glances and whispers. Her next thought was one of shock as she saw her body lying there, she hadn't wanted this, she had wanted the darkness to take her mind in and keep it there. She shook her head and ran away as fast as she could, passing through walls and people without a second thought as she escaped the remnants of her actions and came to terms with what had happened.

She had been considering it for a while, it had never left the back of her mind as she dragged herself through the day and forced herself to live with what had become of her life. Eventually she had given up and she knew that people had noticed, they had seen that she had stopped caring what happened around her, but they didn't have enough time to do anything before she acted on it. She had thought she would get her escape, thought that she would never have to think about what she had done, but apparently she had been wrong.

She finally came to a halt and took in her surroundings, she knew where she was but she didn't know why she had gone there. She was at her old elementary school, the place she had loved once and the place she had been happy before her life became royally screwed up. She sat down on one of the swings in the playground to try and wrap her head around what had occurred, she was dead, she knew that much but what she didn't know is why she was still stuck on this earth. She didn't have to deal with her life anymore but she hadn't been granted her wish of eternal darkness, someone had decided that her life hadn't been bad enough and now she had to endure time after death stuck on the same majestically screwed up planet she had spent 18 years on.

She was angry now, why oh why did she have to suffer through more, why couldn't she just have died and stayed dead instead of being stuck in this ghost like state that she was in now. She would just kill herself again if she knew how but she just passed through everything and had no way of knowing how to get her mind to shut off once and for all. She realized that she was sitting on a swing and hope sprung up in her for a moment until she realized that she was hovering just above where the seat was and wasn't actually using the seat at all. Even more irritated at her dashed hope she almost screamed in rage but stopped when she saw a figure walking down the street, it wasn't anyone she had seen before but they seemed to have a glow around them that separated them for all others that surrounded her.

"Who are you?" she asked as the figure came even closer to her.

"Nami why did you have to do it?" the figure asked, her voice made it obvious that she was a female and pain filled her face as she spoke.

"What does it matter and how do you know my name?" she shot back angrily. The woman just shook her head sadly as tears filled her eyes. Nami narrowed her eyes at the concern of the unknown woman, why should she care what happened, and would she please tell her what was going on. The woman suddenly lifted her head and put a finger to Nami's forehead.

"You will see the consequences of what you have done," she said quietly as the scene around Nami vanished and was replaced with the girls bathroom that contained her body. It had only been around six minutes since she had done it but still she was surprised to see that she hadn't been discovered yet, a moment later she heard a scream and knew that she was about to witness all hell breaking loose, she had really been hoping to miss this part of her death. She turned and saw three of the preppy girls at her school freaking out as they screamed bloody murder and stared in horror at her body lying there on the floor. A second later calls of what happened rang out and soon a teacher entered to figure out what was wrong with those girls, she questioned, they pointed, she froze in shock before calling for back up.

Soon the police were called and the bathroom was off limits, Nami noted how they didn't explain what had happened and just rushed her to an ambulance even though they knew she was already dead. Teachers kept kids away from windows as the paramedics rushed her body through the school but she knew that the rumors would start soon and that by tomorrow everyone would know. She was torn between staying to see what went on at the hospital and what happened at school, finally school won out and she wandered aimlessly between classes. When the bell rung whispers spread, there was a tree out from the three that had discovered her to the rest of the school, she followed strands of it until she saw her old friends, unintentionally she saw them receive the news.

She couldn't take her eyes away as she saw their moods change, at first all of them were frozen in spot, they hadn't expected this, but it wasn't long before they each reacted in their own way. She mentally predicted what each of them would do. Luffy would break down and say something about nakama, check, Sanji would cry for Nami-swan, check, Usopp and Chopper would hold each other and cry, check, Robin would keep to herself but her face would betray how distraught she really was, check, and Zoro would sigh deeply close his eyes and shake his head, chec… wait what? Her green haired friend hadn't done what she had predicted, that wouldn't have been a big deal if it hadn't been for what he had done instead. He had stumbled a bit at first before punching a wall with enough force to crack it, he had then sunk to the floor with tears filling his eyes and cried freely.

Suddenly she felt a wave of regret and sadness flow into her, she hadn't wanted to hurt her friends but she couldn't deal with her life anymore. She wished that she could comfort them but without a body she was helpless. She felt tears start to gather in her eyes and turned away from the sight of her friends in favor of following the ambulance instead. At the hospital nothing happened that she didn't expect, she was declared dead and her guardian was called. He came in obviously annoyed that he had been called in, identified her body and instructed that she could be cremated, he really didn't care. After he left her sister came in, how she had found out Nami would never know, and cried by her bedside.

Nami would miss her sister but she had gotten out easy, she hadn't been stuck living with their mothers murderer for 8 years. She heard her sister say that she would take care of anything to do with her death and that they shouldn't call her old guardian for anything. Nami was glad that Arlong would at least be out of her death even if he was the cause of it. She rubbed away the tears in her eyes as she watched on, it didn't feel like this was her they were talking about, it felt as if she was watching a movie and it was easy to separate herself from it. She suddenly felt an urge to go back to the playground that she had been at before, the elementary school would have ended by now so it should be deserted.

She found it exactly as she had suspected and sat down, well hovered, on the same swing as before, still angry that her death hadn't been as painless and free as she had hoped. She had realized a few things though, first the people in her school were exactly as heartless and gossip obsessed as she had suspected, second Arlong really didn't give a crap weather she was alive or dead, third she didn't know her friends quite as well as she had thought (she thought of Zoro's reaction when she thought this) but they had cared for her, and lastly that not having a body was really annoying.

She still didn't know why she was trapped in this ghost form but was more annoyed with it than before after what she had gone through, she hadn't wanted to see her friends and sister like that about her death, she had wanted to just be done with dealing with any of it. She still had no idea why she was trapped like this and she still had no idea how to get rid of it and just be dead and free of all trouble. She hated seeing her friends suffer and that had given her regrets about what she had done but after seeing Arlong she had remembered why she had done it in the first place, the regret that she had hurt her friends still remained but any regret over what she had done vanished at the sight of his face.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her and looked up to see something that she would have never suspected, Zoro was walking towards her. She forgot that he couldn't see her at first and raised her hand to wave until she remembered her current state. He sat down on the swing next to her and looked up at the sky, she noticed that there were tears in his eyes and saw him trembling.

"Why?" she heard him say quietly, "why wasn't I strong enough to protect her?" Nami felt a surge of something in her heart. He was talking about her, he wanted to protect her, she felt tears in her eyes. She suddenly jumped with surprise as she heard a loud noise and looked to see Zoro standing with his fist on the pole that held up the swings. "Why can't I protect anything?" he growled with tears streaming down his face. She felt angry at this, it wasn't his life and she wasn't his, why did he think that he had to protect her? She obviously had made her choice and it had nothing to do with him so why did he have to go and make her feel all guilty for taking the only option she had to get out of her hell hole of a life.

A moment later Zoro shook his head and sat back down on the swing, tears still running down his face. Nami on the other hand didn't want to witness anymore of what he had to say or do and quickly left the area, she went to the bathroom where she had spent her last moments alive and stayed there staring at the spot marked off in tape until she heard students start to fill the school. She spent the next two days following around random people and switching whenever one of her friends came in, she didn't want to feel any regret for what she had done. Finally the day of her funeral came and she decided that she might as well attend that.

She saw random people from her school come, pretending like they had actually cared about her while she was alive, she saw her sister with red eyes from crying and wished she had at least said goodbye to her. She saw her friends from happier times and wished that she could see her funeral without seeing them. She sighed as she heard the speeches starting, anyone who wanted to was allowed to go up there and talk and many people that hadn't said two words to her when she had been alive gave speeches like it had been their best friend who had died. Her sister gave a speech about how she had had a hard life and she tried her best to tune it out, she didn't want to relive what she had gone to extremes to escape.

Next came her friends, they went up one by one and every single one of them she tuned out. Even though she had seen things that should have made it predictable she was still surprised when Zoro went up, so much so that she momentarily forgot to turn off her hearing by the time he began his speech.

"She was one of my best friends," the green haired boy began, "she was always a person I enjoyed being around, we had our fights but they only made our friendship better. She had a hard life and she didn't deserve it but she stayed strong until the last point possible and I wish I could have noticed earlier and protected her. No matter what I will avenge her death." The speech was short enough that by the time Nami had remembered to turn on her selective hearing it was already too late, she heard it all. She felt tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away, she had to get out of there, but as she turned she saw her path blocked by the same glowing woman that she had seen before.

"Why Nami?" the woman said her eyes once again were filled with pain.

"It's none of your business, why do you care anyway?" she sniffled trying to hold back her tears. Tears began to fall from the woman's eyes.

"Why did you hurt all of those people Nami?" the woman asked in her same gentle voice that was laced with agony.

"How do you know my name?" Nami shot back. The woman managed to make herself look even sadder and Nami wanted to leave, she had to get away from this unknown woman.

"You must see who you have hurt," the woman said as she pressed a finger to Nami's head. Suddenly a chain appeared in the middle of her stomach and extended behind her back. She turned to look and her eyes opened wide when she saw where it ended. She was chained to Zoro.

"Why did you…" she trailed off as she saw that the woman had vanished. Suddenly she felt her body get pulled around to face the front o the room, she looked and saw that Zoro had moved to the edge of the podium, so apparently this chain didn't stretch. She moved forward to give the chain some slack so she wouldn't be pulled around and felt that even in death she couldn't do as she wished.

The inside part of the funeral was soon over and her wood coffin was lifted up and brought outside for the burial. She was forced to follow or else she would have been out of there long before. She hadn't wanted to see her friends tears and turned away from them. Why was she stuck with the consequences of what she had done, that's why she had done it in the first place, to be done with consequences. She couldn't bear to see the rest of the funeral and stayed as far away as possible until she felt a tug on the chain. Assuming it was over she turned around to follow the boy she had somehow ended up chained to.

She followed Zoro from the farthest distance she was allowed, she would figure out how to break this chain but for now she would try and ignore the world. Suddenly she realized that Zoro had stopped while she had kept going and she was much closer to him than she had planned on getting, she could hear him from this distance. She looked at him and saw him collapsed on the ground with his head in his hands and she heard his sobs. She began to turn around and move away when she heard him speak.

"Why couldn't I protect her?" he sobbed, "why couldn't I stop her?" She froze as she heard the pure anguish in his voice, she still wasn't his to protect but she wasn't so far gone that she couldn't feel his pain and remorse for being the cause of it. She moved towards him before shaking her head and retreating back to a safe distance away, she wouldn't move again until she saw the slack on the chin in front of her tighten. Finally it did and she followed the boy home thankful that he didn't stop again.

"I'm home," he said as he walked in the door, there was no reply. She felt no need to stay as far behind as possible instead of satisfying her curiosity about Zoro. She entered the house behind him and through the door. She noticed that there were no other shoes at the door except for the boots that Zoro had just removed. She glanced around the entryway to notice that there was nothing on the walls except green paint. She wandered into the next room to discover it was a small kitchen and dining room, it was also painted green, and she noticed that there was only one chair at the table.

Sure Zoro had never talked about his home life but she had assumed that it was fine, it was now that she realized that she knew almost nothing about him. She saw that there were only two doors branching off of this room. She saw that one of the doors was closed and assumed that that was where Zoro had gone. She entered the other room to discover that it was his bedroom. It was a small room that was painted the same shade of green as the rest of the house. It contained only a narrow bed with dark green sheets, a small dresser and three swords leaning up against the wall, it was exactly what she had expected of his room.

A moment later she noticed a presence behind her and turned to see Zoro entering the room. He walked right through her to grab his swords stopping right after he passed through her. She saw him look at the spot where she was hovering before shaking his head and grabbing his three swords. Nami didn't know what had happened but she made sure that he didn't walk through her again. She followed him out of his room and house wondering where he was going, there weren't many places that you could practice with real swords. She followed him through the twists and turns of the streets until they reached a grassy field.

Zoro tied the dark green bandanna that he usually had tied around his upper arm and tied it around his head before putting one of his swords in his mouth and unsheathing the other two before starting to practice his moves. Nami sat on the ground and watched him practice, she knew that he was good at swords but she had never seen him wield them until now. She watched in awe as he practiced swipe after swipe and had no complaints when he removed his shirt to reveal his toned chest. Eventually he put away his swords and started to do other training, Nami was starting to get bored when he finally finished up and started to head home, sadly that involved him putting his shirt back on, hey just because she was dead didn't meant that she couldn't enjoy a well toned guy.

As they entered his house Nami realized that he was going to sleep leaving her with nothing to do. She sat at his kitchen table for a while but soon got bored. She decided to check out the bathroom as it was the only room she had yet to see. Unsurprisingly it was the same green as the rest of the apartment, it was extremely normal with just a shower with a green curtain, a toilet, and a sink. Finally she decided to enter his bed room, at least she wouldn't be alone in there. She entered the room and sat, okay hovered if we must be politically correct, on the dresser, it was about the height that a chair would be. She felt a bit creepy being in his room while he slept but she figured she was dead so it was okay.

'_Crap I feel like Edward Cullen_,' she thought. She knew that their situations were widely different but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was an undead stalker.

"Nami," she heard him whisper, that made her really feel like she had somehow been thrown into a Stephanie Meyer novel. Trying to distract herself she glanced around the room and noticed two things that she hadn't seen before, the first was a calendar, not really something that was to strange, the strange thing was the picture that hung next to it. It was a shot of her from when she had still been carefree with her friends and she was smiling. She couldn't imagine why he had it, probably in memory of her but it was still not something she expected to see on his wall.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, she stayed in his room for there was nothing else to do, and waited for him to awaken. When he did finally rise she avoided any contact with him, she didn't know what had happened the night before but she didn't want a repeat of it, plus it was weird to have someone walk through you. She watched as he yawned and stretched before looking at her photo, she couldn't see his face during any of this, then he got up and walked out of the room. She heard the shower starting in the bathroom as she continued to sit on his dresser. A few minutes later she heard the door open, she looked up and blushed at what she saw. Zoro thought he was alone so it wasn't that strange but she was embarrassed at the sight of him with only a towel around his waist rubbing his hair with another one, and water running down his chest.

She was to shocked to move and again he passed through her by accident, this time it was only his hand passing through her leg but he once again stopped like he knew something wasn't right. She quickly regained rational thought and pulled her legs to her chest so unless he reached on top of the dresser he wouldn't touch her. She watched as he shook his head and proceeded to pull out the clothes he needed and she looked away as he got dressed. She looked again when he made his way out of the room and she followed as he made his way to the kitchen and pulled out some ham and eggs for an omelet. Nami watched as he finished cooking and ate, she wondered what had happened to his parents and how he afforded to live alone. She waited for him to finish as she wondered what he would do today, whatever he did she knew she would have to witness.

"Hello," Zoro said, she looked up and saw him talking on the phone. "I'm going to… yeah that's fine." With that he shut his phone, put his plate in the sink, put on his boots, put his swords in a bag, put on his boots and left with Nami following behind. They crossed a few streets and soon she recognized that they were going to their usual meeting place, the Merry park. She knew where they were going and almost ran ahead but decided against it for the fact that they could possibly have a different destination.

"Oi, Zoro," Luffy called from his perch on the goats head of the play ship in the park. Zoro nodded as he climbed up the ladder to join the rest of the group on the deck of the ship. Nami stayed back not wanting to witness anymore than she had to but still left enough slack in the chain that she would be able to tell if Zoro left and she wouldn't be dragged around. She soon realized that the chain had shortened since the day before, she couldn't get far enough away to be able to tune out what the group was saying.

"So what did everyone discover?" Sanji asked as he took another puff on his cigarette.

"Her mother was adopted mother was murdered by Arlong but he was never convicted due to the face that he bribed law enforcement and all witnesses were too scared to testify for fear of death," Robin said, Nami cringed as she heard her life said plainly like that. She also hated that the others now knew what had happened, sure she had told them that her mother had died but she had never given a cause because she knew there was nothing they could do about it.

"She was adopted," Chopper said, he was an intern at the hospital and therefore had access to all of her records and he had probably used that to get his information. "And she has been put in the hospital for many injuries over the years, suspected domestic abuse but no proof was ever given." Nami cringed again, so they even knew that now, well at least her course of action probably made more sense now. She decided to sit on deck with the rest of the group, if she could hear them she might as well see their reactions. "And one more thing," Chopper said quietly and Nami wondered what it could be that he hadn't already laid out. "In the record of the examination after her death they reported signs of rape." The group let out a gasp and a few growls, Nami was shocked that the hospital had checked that but she still hated the memory of what Arlong had done those last few nights of her life.

"That dirty fish," growled Zoro as he punched the side of the ship causing the whole thing to shake. Nami was pulled out of the horrifying memory of why Chopper's information was right to see Zoro trembling with rage. "He is going to pay for what he's done." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Arlong is the leader of a tough gang," Usopp said, "it will be tough but I think we could beat them and get him either thrown in jail for life or get the death penalty."

"That's not good enough," Zoro growled, "he has to suffer for what he has done, he has to suffer for taking Nami's life!" Nami saw tears pouring down his cheeks as he finished, she couldn't stand it and wished she could comfort him. Unable to think of anything she could do she finally moved over to him and put her ghostly arms around him, she didn't know if he noticed but it seemed like he did as his head leaned toward where her torso was.

"There isn't anything else we can try," Robin said and the others nodded sadly.

"I know," Zoro said as he sat up and wiped away his tears. Nami stayed where she was, she could see him trembling and knew that he was trying hard to hold back more tears and rage. She hoped that he could feel her presence, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew that she was probably not noticed. She held on focusing her whole being on comforting him, she focused on the hug she was giving him, she was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear the rest of their conversation but she felt Zoro start to calm down. Suddenly she looked down and saw that her arms weren't as translucent as they had been, they seemed more there.

"Okay, we can put this into action tomorrow," Zoro said as he stood up. Nami let go, her surprise about her arms had caused her focus to leave and they had returned to their normal state. She followed Zoro as he walked home and she saw as he stopped in the same field that he had been in the night before. He took off his shirt almost instantly before beginning to train. Nami watched him again she enjoyed seeing his muscles, she could enjoy the attractiveness of her friend even after she had left her life. She wished she could have seen him without a shirt before she had died, it would feel less creepy to be ogling him if she actually existed in his world.

She eventually got bored of him working out, there is only so long she could spend staring at him without getting bored. A few moments later she got up off the rock she had been sitting on and decided to try that thing with her arms again, maybe she could get her body back. She tried and tried again but it wasn't easy, she got a little to the point that she could move the grass below her feet as much a light breeze could. She did notice that the less translucent her arms became the more she could do, she was starting to get good at it when she felt a slight tug on the chain and realized that it was time to go. She floated behind Zoro and wondered what the group had been talking about when they had said they would do the plan.

When they arrived back at his house she went straight to the chair at the kitchen table to think about her strange new power while he went about taking care of his needs. Suddenly she noticed that Zoro was going to sit on the chair and she jumped up causing herself to pass through him and the both of them froze. She felt enveloped by his presence and wondered if her could feel hers as well. They stayed like that for a few moments before Zoro sat down.

"She's not here," he muttered, "stop trying to hope that she is here, she is gone and never coming back." Nami realized that he must of felt her presence like she had felt his, but unlike her he didn't know why that had happened. She saw tears start to gather in his eyes and taking all of her knowledge of her new power she tried her best to make her hands have power in the world of the living. After focusing on her hands she reached up and wiped away the first tear that spilled causing him to jump and look around wildly before shaking his head disappointedly and sitting down again to eat the hamburger he had made for himself.

Nami wished she could do more, but she knew that she didn't have near enough knowledge or practice with her power to do anything else. She watched him as he finished eating and washed his plate in the sink before putting it and the one he had used for breakfast in the sink and disappearing into his room. Nami decided to practice with her power in the bathroom where she would most likely hear him coming. She went to the counter that contained the sink and decided to practice with the plastic comb that he had sitting on it. She glanced in the mirror and noticed that she could see herself, she looked exactly as she had the day she had died. Sighing that she would probably never get to change her clothes again she focused all her energy on the comb and picking it up.

"Nami?" she heard a voice say and she turned to see that Zoro had entered the bathroom and was looking in the mirror, could he see her? She saw him walk closer and when he reached out to touch the mirror his arm passed through her and she knew she had to get out of there, she couldn't let Zoro know that she was there. She ducked to the floor so he couldn't see her in the mirror anymore and she was out of the path of his arm as she hurried into the kitchen. How could she have not noticed him approaching?

She couldn't let him know that she was here and there was nothing that he could do, it would be like twisting the knife of her death. She hoped he would think that he had just imagined her and she knew that she would have to stay away from mirrors from now on. She would try her best to work on her power so she could help him but she couldn't let him know that she was there but beyond his help.

"Stupid," she heard Zoro growl from the bathroom, "she's not here, stop thinking that she is." Nami wished she could help but knowing that she couldn't she spent the rest of the day avoiding any contact with him and mirrors until he finally went to sleep. Well he was sleeping she practiced her power figuring that if she was caught he would blame it on sleepiness. By the time the sun had risen and she heard him get out of bed she had grown leaps and bounds in her power. She could make parts of herself visible and she could pick up anything she wanted that wasn't unreasonably heavy.

"I will be there in 10," she heard Zoro say as he walked into the kitchen fully dressed, she made sure that she was not visible in the slightest when this happened. She expected him to make breakfast but instead he just opened the door and left her scrambling to catch up and curious as to where they were going. He walked briskly in the early morning air and Nami couldn't help but think it was strange for him to be awake this early on a Sunday as she followed. Eventually she realized where they were going and hoped that she was wrong, but as the house she had been forced to live in since she was 10 came into view she knew she had been right and the sickening feeling in her stomach grew.

She wished she could stop him from doing this, he thought he was avenging her but in reality all he was doing was getting himself killed. She saw the rest of her friends and knew that they were all planning on fighting and she couldn't stop them even though they thought that they were fighting for her. The group looked at each other than entered the house, Nami followed wishing still that she could stop them as they all prepared for a fight and she knew that they would get it.

"ARLONG," Luffy yelled down the hall causing doors to open and the entire fishmen gang to pour out into the hall facing the group of teenagers.

"Why if it isn't the little brats," one of the men spat at them.

"Weren't you friends with that little weak excuse of a girl?" another asked before being instantly cut down by Zoro's swords, from there on the fight broke loose. Nami watched as her friends cut down man after man, making their way to the center of the house were they knew the strongest men and Arlong would be.

Nami turned her eyes away from the fight, she didn't even pay attention to the chain and just let herself get dragged along as the group moved further and further into the house. After a few minutes of pure fighting they all emerged into the center of the house that Arlong had claimed as his meeting place. Each one of them took on one of the strongest of the gang and Zoro took Arlong.

"So the pests have come," Arlong remarked snidely as the rest of the men snickered.

"You killed her Arlong, and we will take revenge," Zoro responded darkly.

"Did I, I happen to remember that she killed herself."

"You were at fault and you know it," Zoro growled and then lunged to attack the man that had destroyed Nami's life.

**Thank you for reading now please review, they motivate me to finish**


	2. The corrected finish ending 1

**Sadly I still don't own anything from this story except for the plot :(. So yeah this is the first ending and it is the sad/depressing one I will be putting the happy ending up in a while and most of it is going to be the same. I marked off where the endings become different and I will do the same with the other one. So warning you this might not be pleasant but I had to write this because this was the ending I originally planned so I had to write it but the next day when I was over my hatred of the world I wanted a happier ending so I decided to write both of them. Okay so please review and know that I warned you, though if you want to know who the spirit is you might want to read this version, idk if it will be in the other version yet**

Nami watched with horror as Zoro charged forward to engage Arlong in a battle over the life that she had already given up. The rest were involved in their own battles around her but she only noticed what was happening to the boy she had been chained to. She watched as Arlong laughed and easily avoided swing after swing of Zoro's three swords before attacking himself throwing the green haired man into the wall causing it to crack. She rushed over to him as he coughed up blood and she begged his to stop even though she knew that she wouldn't be heard. Suddenly time stopped all around her and she looked up to see the glowing woman.

"Can you stop this?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"Do you see what you caused?" the woman asked.

"I know," Nami cried, "but can you stop this?"

"I wish I could Nami, I can stop it for a moment but I can not affect the living," the woman replied and Nami saw the pain that was in her expression.

"But.."

"I am sorry, I can give you this though," the woman said and suddenly Nami was sucked into a pool of memories.

"_Nami come here," a woman who looked to be about thirty called and a small red haired girl came running up to her._

"_Yes Bellemere?" the girl responded. _Nami gasped as she recognized her five year old self.

"_It's time to leave for school," the purple haired woman said causing the small girl to pout._

"_I don't want to go," she said stubbornly._

"_Come on Nami, it is your first day of kindergarten."_

"_I want to stay home with you," the girl pouted._

"_Come on Nami, I have to go to school," an older girl said as she came out of the house with a backpack in hand and handed it to the younger girl._

"_How about I make a special dinner tonight?" the woman asked the red haired girl trying to bring them to an understanding._

"_Fine," the little girl said dejectedly not noticing the smile the other two exchanged over her down turned head. _Nami remembered this day, it was back when she had been happy and it was the day she had met her friends.

_A little red head was clinging to her adopted mother's leg as she entered the kindergarten class. She looked around and then was given a small push by her mother who had to leave._

"_It's not scary," her older sister told her, "stop being such a baby." The younger girl couldn't let her sister win as she pulled down on her cheek and stuck out her tongue._

"_I will pick you up when the day is over," the woman said to her daughters and left with the older one to bring her to class. The red head realized that she was alone and quickly put on a brave face and faced the class. She saw that the other kids were playing and picked out the crayons and paper before hurrying over to them. She reached into the crayon bin only to hit another hand, she looked up and it was a boy wearing a red vest and a straw hat. _Wow Luffy hasn't changed his wardrobe at all, thought Nami.

"_Hi!" the boy said as their gazes met and Nami scowled. "I'm Luffy! What's your name?"_

"_Nami," she said still scowling at the energetic boy._

"_You should come play with me and Zoro!" the boy said excitedly._

"_No," the girl said stubbornly as she grabbed the crayons she wanted and a sheet of paper before sitting down at one of the tables._

"_What-cha drawing?" the energetic boy asked._

"_None of your business," Nami scowled as she covered up her drawing. After a minute the boy left and she got back to drawing. A few minutes later she finished her drawing and held it up with a smile._

"_Wow, you are really good at drawing!" the energetic boy was back again, "don't you think so Zoro?" and he had brought a friend with._

"_I told you to leave me alone," the small red head said as she turned to face the two young boys behind her. The energetic one had a large smile plastered across his face and the new one was scowling. She noticed that he had green hair and was wearing a dark blue tank top and dark blue pants. _

'Zoro was super cute when he was little, I forgot about that,' thought Nami.

"_You should come play with us," the boy said again and was refused twice again before the teacher told everyone to get to their seats and they school day began. At every break Luffy tried to get Nami to play with him and his friend and by the time Bellemere showed up Nami had given in and become their friend._

Suddenly the scene vanished and Nami was thrown into a new one.

"_This is our new student," the teacher said as she showed the class a boy in brown overalls with a long nose and fuzzy black hair under a bandana. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"_

"_I'm the great Captain Usopp!" the boy said causing a small boy in a red vest and straw hat to pound his desk excitedly and the two children of either side of him to look at each other and sigh._

"_Alright Usopp," the teacher said obviously trying to hold back laughter, "you can sit in the empty desk there behind Nami." _

"_Hi I'm the great Captain Usopp!" the boy exclaimed proudly well pointing his thumb at his chest._

"_I'm Luffy!" the small child with black hair and a straw hat said excitedly, "are you a pirate captain?"_

"_Of course!" the other boy said proudly and the other two friends of the boy in the red vest knew instantly that the two would be best friends._

'I remember this,' Nami thought, 'it was the day we became friends with Usopp.' Once again the scene changed again and she recognized her second grade class room.

"_Hello I am Sanji and I… Oh beautiful lady will you please marry me?" the new student said as a his only visible eye turned into a heart and he grabbed the hand of a shy girl in the front of the room. It wasn't until snack time that the group of four children in the back of the room payed any attention to this new student. It was when he revealed his wonderful cooking skills to the group that they invited him to join._

"_Oh beautiful lady let me serve you this token of my affection," he said to the red haired girl._

Nami remembered that but what she didn't remember was Zoro's face turning irritated at the exact moment that Sanji had grabbed her hand. She saw his face visibly relax when she pushed Sanji away but there was still irritation there, it seemed as if her had a baby crush on her second grade self.

"_Back off cook," the green haired boy said and there began the rivalry that would transcend time._

Again the scene changed but it stayed in the same class room just with a different season.

"_Here is Vivi, she will be staying in this class for the rest of the year." The class all looked at the girl with a long blue pony tail. By the end of that day she was fast friends with the five in the back of the room and became the second girl in the group._

Nami remembered Vivi, she had only been there for a year and a half before she had left but they had been good friends for that time. Once again the scene changed and she recognized her third grade class room this time.

"_We have a new student this year," said the third grade teacher, the school was small enough that there was only one class for each grade. The class looked at the student he was introducing and noticed that they were trying to hide behind the teacher but instead of hiding their body they were on the wrong side and was only hiding part of her head. "His name is Chopper and he will be sitting next to Usopp," the man said tiredly before sending him to the back of the room._

"_I am the great captain Usopp," the boy with a long nose said to the new student causing his eyes to shine._

"_Wow, really?" the new boy said in shock believing the obvious lie._

Nami laughed at this, Chopper hadn't changed at all.

_The rest of the group, except for Luffy looked at him in shock but soon he was accepted as a part of their group._

The scene changed again, this time it was on the going merry in the park.

"_I'm going to miss you Vivi," the ginger child sniffled and she hugged her friend goodbye._

"_I will miss you too Nami," sobbed the other girl holding on to her friend with all she had. The five others all looked on but none of them said a word as they watched the two girls say goodbye._

Nami wished that Vivi had never left, sure she had to go back to live with her father but she really missed her friend. Then the scene changed again, this time it was her fourth grade class.

"_Can I be your guy's friend?" asked a girl with straight black hair, she wasn't new, she had joined the class at the same time as Vivi but they had never talked to her before._

"_Sure!" the boy with the straw hat said excitedly obviously not caring in the slightest about the fact that she had been part of the group that had bullied Vivi just the year before._

"_Wait Luffy," the only girl in the group started to say._

"_Oh and I have all this stuff I got from Crocodile when he left," the black haired girl added holding up a wallet stuffed with cash._

"_I love this girl," the ginger smiled as she took the wallet causing the green haired boy to roll his eyes._

Nami remembered that, it was the last year she had been happy and also the last friend they had added to their group. She watched as the scene changed again and her eyes widened as she knew what was coming next, so far the memories had been all happy and of her and her friends but the one that was about to come wasn't.

_The two girls ran to their home through the rain, they had to get there and see what the bad men wanted with their mother. The mayor had warned them not to go but they had to find out what was going on. They broke into the area around their house just in time to see their mother with a gun pressed to her head and a bloody and battered body to go with it._

"_BELLEMERE!" the girls screamed causing the woman to turn and look at them with sadness in her eyes._

"_I love you girls," she said and the next thing they heard was a shot and the thud as her body fell to the ground. The girls screamed and rushed over to their fallen mother with tears pouring down their faces as them men around them just laughed._

Nami screamed and fell to her knees with her eyes shut tightly and her hands over her ears, she didn't want to have to witness this again, not this. The scene changed again, this time it was Arlong's house.

_A red haired girl that seemed to be about ten cowered in the corner of the room as the front door to the house opened._

"_Nami," called out a gruff voice causing the child to whimper and try to push herself into the wall. "Where are you?" the voice was getting closer and the closer it got the more afraid the girl became. "Ah there you are," the voice said as the owner lifted the girl by the fabric behind her neck. "I thought I told you never to hide from me." With that the large man threw the girl onto the couch._

Nami closed her eyes tight wishing the image away and soon it did change to a happier scene.

"_I am going to the swing," a twelve year old girl stated as she pulled the collar of her shirt away from her chest fully aware that her perverted blond friend was looking on, "it's too out and I want some air."_

Nami remembered the days like these, her friends would often go to the park in the summer and spend time just hanging out. She watched her younger self and suddenly noticed that the twelve year old Zoro was switching between looking at her and glaring at Sanji and his ogling.

"_I'll come with you," her green haired friend said standing up and following her to the end of the play ship. The girl shrugged and began to make her was down the ship before she lost her footing and sailed through the air. The green haired boy's eyes widened for a moment before he jumped after her grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her to his chest, twisting so all the pressure of the landing was absorbed into his back._

_After not feeling nearly the amount of pain that she had expected the red haired girl opened her eyes to find herself peering into the depths of the black ones belonging to the boy under her. They stayed like that for a few moments, his arms holding her close while they gazed into each others eyes. Finally the knowledge of what they were doing caught up to them and a blush covered both of their cheeks as the boy loosened his arms and the girl rolled off. _

"_Thank you," she said quietly, it wasn't like her but she couldn't speak any louder._

"_No problem," the boy replied as he sat up slowly._

"_Are you hurt?" the girl asked worriedly as the boy winced._

"_I've had worse," he said forcing a smile. The girl nodded then smiled at him again before getting up to walk over to the swings, missing the peaceful smile that passed over the boys face and the words that he whispered._

"_Thank god she's okay."_

Nami remembered that day, it hadn't been very important to her amiss all the other days of the summer but looking back she realized that it had been a pivotal moment in her relationship with Zoro and they had become better friends because of it. The scene changed around her again this time to show the park at twilight.

_A group of newly made teenagers sat around on a ship in a satisfied silence glad that they had finally finished the seventh grade. It was abnormally warm for an evening in early June. A red haired teenager leaned back against the railing unintentionally pushing out her C cups. Her blond friend openly stared causing an attractive boy with green hair to growl._

"_Why is it so hot out," the girl whined as she shrugged off her jean jacket freezing as she noticed the two boys who had been looking at her widen their eyes. She looked down and noticed the bruises on her arms before she quickly put her jacket back on._

"_Nami, why are their bruises on your arms?" the blond one asked._

"_It's nothing," she said not able to meet their eyes._

"_Nami what happened," the green one demanded in a no nonsense tone._

"_I already told you, it's nothing," she answered defensively._

"_Tell us Nami," the one with the green hair demanded, "you know you can trust us with anything and this isn't the first time you have been covered in bruises."_

"_Just drop it," she growled before standing up and walking to the other side of the ship. She didn't notice but the green haired one kept his eyes on her with a worried expression on his face._

Nami felt tears in her eyes, she had thought that she couldn't tell them about what Arlong had done but she realized now that it was too late that she should have told them as soon as it had happened. She wiped away the tears that had begun to gather in her eyes and watched as the scene changed again.

_It was three days before the dance and the sixteen year old girl still didn't have a date and she was starting to give up hope. She had assumed that her friend Sanji would ask her but he had gone for her friend Robin instead. She sighed as she leaned up against the wall of her school not noticing the glances she was getting from her green haired friend. After about a minute of staring the boy finally walked over to her._

"_Still don't have a date?" he asked causing her head to snap up obviously surprised._

"_No," she said before sighing again and letting the tension that had come with her surprise to flow out of her body._

"_Do you want to go with me?" the boy asked nervously shuffling his feet causing the girl to look at him with a surprised face. "You know as friends?" _

"_Yeah sure," she said smiling causing him to smile as well, "thanks Zoro." She looked up as the bell rang and smiled at him once more before walking to her class not seeing him collapse against the wall and running his hand through his short hair as he sighed._

'Was he really that nervous about asking me to the dance?' thought Nami, 'I thought he did it just because he knew how much I wanted to go.' She witnessed as the scene changed again, this time to her home before the dance.

_She finally finished her hair and makeup and was ready to get picked up by her date for the winter formal. She heard the front door slam and turned around In shock, Arlong wasn't supposed to be home! She sneaked out of her bathroom and down the hall hoping to get out of the house before she could be noticed by her guardian. She couldn't stop the gasp that exited her throat as a hand grabbed her arm with enough strength to bruise._

"_And where are you going dressed like that?" a voice growled._

"_I told you before," she responded without turning, "it's the winter formal at school tonight. I talked to you about this last week and you said I could go as long as I was back by midnight."_

"_Oh that," he said as he let go of her arm and she used the opportunity to slip out the front door before he could decided that she should stay home. She had just realized that she had forgotten to grab a jacket when Zoro pulled up in the car he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday and she got in._

"_You look beautiful," he said with a blush as he took in her revealing black dress._

"_Thanks," she smiled as she looked him over, "you don't look to bad yourself." He did look good in his dark green button down shirt and black pants. _

Nami smiled as she watched that, she had enjoyed that night when she had danced every slow dance, and most of the fast ones as well, with Zoro. It had started their tradition of going to every dance together and to be honest she had really enjoyed that. She regretted that she had missed prom and the last dance that they would have danced together. She remembered how those dances had made them closer as friends, looking back on it now she realized that she hadn't ever even considered one of them every having a different date or even a boyfriend or girlfriend at any time. She looked up as she realized that the scene changed again.

_It was her last weekend before she was a senior and she was bored. She had finished all of her summer homework and was stuck with nothing to do. She sighed boredly before pulling out her phone to see if any of her friends were free before realizing that they probably weren't. Robin was still in Greece looking at the ruins, Sanji was touring a cooking college, Chopper was working at the hospital, Usopp was visiting his mother's grave, Luffy was on an adventure with his brother, and she had no idea where Zoro was. Finally she decided she might as well figure out if Zoro was busy or not and pulled out her phone to text him. Just as she was about to click his name to type a text she received one herself, opening it up she smiled seeing that it was from Zoro._

_**From: Zoro**_

_**Subject: I'm bored**_

_**Message: **__u want to go to a movie or something?_

_Nami smiled as she texted a response._

_**To: Zoro**_

_**Subject: Thought u'd never ask**_

_**Message: **__I was just about to ask you the same thing, c u in 5 _

_With that she slipped her phone in her pocket, grabbed her purse and left the house. Five minutes later she was at the theater and got out of her car only to see Zoro three cars away doing the same, she waved at him when he looked up and he smiled and waved back as he jogged over._

"_Hey," he said when he reached her and they walked into the theater together._

"_Hey," she responded with a smile and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the ticket counter she started to reach for her purse but he stopped her and payed for both of their tickets. "Thanks," she said as he handed her a ticket and brought her over to the snack counter. He once again stopped her from paying as he bought a medium popcorn and two medium cokes. She smiled at him again as they handed the tickets to the man and walked into the theater. They got seats in the back and chatted until the lights went down for the movie._

_The two payed attention to the movie exchanging the occasional comment as they snacked on the popcorn occasionally brushing hands and blushing when that happened without looking at each other. Suddenly Nami jumped with a small shriek clutching herself to Zoro's arm as men jumped out of random locations on screen._

Nami watched this knowing that to most people that scene would not have been scary but when you lived with Arlong and things almost exactly like that had happened to you, and not with a good ending, then you freaked out.

_The boy looked down at the girl clutching his arm in fear wondering what he should do, after a few moments he freed his arm and put it around her shoulders rubbing her arm in what he hoped was a comforting way. He felt her muscles start to relax but she didn't move from her place huddled against his chest and they spent the rest of the movie that way without speaking. There were a few more times in the movie that Nami tensed but she soon would calm down by Zoro's attempts. They sat through the credits without moving and only did they stir when the lights came back on. They walked back to their cars in a comfortable silence only breaking it to say goodbye._

Nami smiled as the scene finished, she had never forgotten it and it had made them closer than they had already been. The scene changed again and her eyes widened, no, she didn't want to go through this again, she would go through Bellemere's death a thousand more times rather than deal with this. She closed her eyes tight and covered her ears as she dropped back to her knees.

_She was sitting in the living room of her house doing her math homework when she heard the front door slam. She didn't even bother looking up as her guardian entered the room. She heard him stumble into a few things and realized that he was drunk. She didn't look up until she felt a hand on her shoulder that began to slid down further._

"_I'm doing my homework," she said as she tried to shift away from the hand. She suddenly couldn't move as another hand held her in place._

**Warning next scene can be graphic and disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

_She couldn't move as a hand lifted up her shirt and then slipped into her bra. She squirmed and tried to get away while begging him to stop. She was ignored as her clothing was discarded piece by piece and his disappeared as well. She cried as he stole her first time without any regard to her and hit her until she finally just stopped trying to resist but still had tears pouring out of her eyes. When he was done he stood up and gathered his clothes leaving her laying their on the floor._

**Disturbingness done**

Nami opened her eyes when she heard it end and witnessed the scene change to the school hallway.

_She had barely been able to get herself to school after what had happened and she knew that her friends were picking up on the fact that something was wrong. She had barely been able to handle it the first time but the second time had been even worse, and it was only the day after the first time! She couldn't focus at all on anything around her and just stared at whatever was in front of her without seeing for most of the day without being able to understand anything that was going on around her. Unable to deal with the pain that she was experiencing after the third day in the row that she had been put through hell she chose the only thing that she knew would help._

Nami watched saddened as she saw herself suffer from what Arlong had done and wished that she could have gotten help before she had completed her rash action. She wished that she could have talked to her friends and gotten herself help, or at least have gotten herself out of Arlong's house long before it had occurred. She watched waiting for the next scene to appear when she was rushed back into the frozen moment that she had left for the memory trip. The moment that she returned time started up around her again.

**From this point on the endings differ**

She saw him panting on the floor with blood pouring down his chin. She watched as he stood up then reached down to grab his swords. She heard a click and turned to see Arlong pointing a gun at the boy who ad gone so far to protect the life she had lost. She saw him pull the trigger as the world moved in slow motion. She screamed NO and jumped in front of the bullet putting all her thought into becoming a barrier between Zoro and the object hurtling toward him. She felt the impact and knew that this time she wasn't going to come back. She fell to the ground vaguely aware that she was still in a solid state. She expected to feel the hard floor but instead was caught in strong arms. She felt water fall on her face and opened her eyes.

"Nami," the green haired teenager that had caught her chocked out.

"I'm glad it worked," she forced herself to say as she felt the relief that she had saved him.

"How are you here, you…" he sobbed too hard to finish his sentence and she reached up a hand to brush away his tears.

"I have been here the whole time," she forced out the words, "I never left."

"I failed, I tried so hard to save you but again I have to have you die."

"It's not your fault," she began before she heard another shot ring out.

"I love you," the boy sighed as he was thrown backwards by the force of the bullet that went through his heart. She felt a surge of sadness and felt tears gather in her eyes in the moment before her head connected with the floor and everything went black.

The spirit of a woman watched the scene with tears streaming down her face. The girl in front of her had gotten a second chance and it had ended in an even greater tragedy. She looked on as the spirit of the man who had loved that girl rose out of his body and became a million fragments of light, there had been nothing left to keep him on the earth. She descended down to touch the cheek of the girl she had watched over for 18 years and felt the girl turn into light fragments beneath her fingers as tears began to spill from her eyes. She felt her own body begin to break into light as the only thing that had kept her tied to the earth was permanently gone. The last thought in her mind before she was gone for good was regret that she couldn't help her little girl.

**Mwhahaha, is the spirit who you thought she was? and sorry if it was to sad for you even I was really sad at the end of this, well I was watching intervention so that probably wasn't helping. So idk when the next ending will be up since I am really busy for a while have to study for a final and do my summer homework for my comm class still (I figured since I didn't have it till second semester it would be okay but please don't tell my parents.) So please review and all that jazz :D**


	3. Memories of the Future

**Okay so I finally updated. First if you haven't you have to read most of chapter two, when it says from this point on the endings differ this one starts. So I have been working on this chapter forever but I had to finish my summer homework and take finals then there was a new semester and yesterday I had drivers ed till 5 30 and then like an hour and a half of homework but I finally finished it and updated. This is the happy ending so yay its happy :D please review :)**

Must read chapter 2 to understand this end (read until point it says from this point on the endings differ)

He was right where she had left him, panting on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. She looked away unable to handle the pain that he was in only to notice that he was about to be in a whole lot more, Arlong had a gun pointed as the middle of his chest. She saw him pull the trigger and felt the world start to play in slow motion as she pulled on his arm as hard as she could to send him off balance and away from the oncoming bullet.

"What?" she heard the green haired teen say before he looked down and saw her, "Nami?" his voice cracked on her name like he didn't want to believe that she was actually there.

"There's no time," she said, "he will fire again." She saw Zoro nod before standing up to face the man who didn't fight fair. She watched hoping with all her might that he would get away unhurt. It was only a few minutes until sirens could be heard but to her it felt like years. She couldn't break her eyes away from the fight even as cops poured into the room and began to arrest Arlong's entire gang. When he the man that he had been fighting got handcuffed and pulled away with tranquilizer flowing through his veins the green haired boy sighed with relief before turning to where the spirit of his friend had been. His expression turned to confusion then fell to the depths of sadness when he noticed that she was no longer there.

"Where am I?" the red headed girl in question asked as she looked around the area she had been whisked away too.

"A place in my imagination," a woman's voice told her, the girl turned around to see the spirit that had given her the trip through her memories.

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you, I have to tell you something. The fact that you can affect the living world means something Nami," the woman said without waiting for a response, "it means that you can return."

"What do you mean I can return?" the girl asked not wanting to get false hope.

"I should tell you some things about what happens when you die and how you become a spirit first," the woman continued as if she hadn't heard the question at all. "You see if you accept death and have nothing still tying you to the earth or if it isn't strong enough that you regret or fight death than you turn into a million fragments of light. Now if you have something tying you to the earth than you turn into a spirit but when that reason is done that you will turn into a million light fragments as well."

"But I wanted death, why did I come back?"

"You were tied to it, you didn't want your death on most levels but your forethought was clouded by what had happened making you think that you wanted it. Anyway most spirits have no effect on the living, it is a very rare case when they can change anything in the world of the living. I believe your cause of death had something to do with it and your age, I can't be sure though," this last part sounded as if she was talking to herself.

"What did you want to tell me?" Nami asked frustrated that she couldn't see what had happened on earth, if time hadn't paused this time Zoro would think that she hadn't actually been there and she didn't want to hurt him again.

"Oh Nami," the woman said with a smile on her face, "the amount of effect you have on the world is great enough that you can enter it again."

"Wait what does that mean?" she asked not wanting to hope for anything.

"You can gain a mortal body again," the woman said still smiling.

"What's the catch?" Nami said, it was far too good to be true.

"You just need the energy of another spirit, just close your eyes and you can regain life," the woman said and Nami complied, her thought wasn't working after she had heard that she could go back to earth and be alive again. She felt a warm glow envelope her and suddenly realized how much energy she required from another spirit. She opened her eyes in panic but it was already too late, the woman was gone forever leaving only a memory left of herself. Nami felt tears in her eyes as she realized that the woman who had given her life twice was now gone forever.

"Thank you mom," she whispered as the last traces of light vanished into her body and it descended down to the earth. She cried until she reached the ground and then stopped, she had more important things to deal with now.

"Nami?" she looked up and saw Zoro look at her with pain in his eyes and a flicker of hope.

"Yes, I'm here," she said quietly as she walked slowly towards him. She saw him reach out and brush her cheek lightly before tears formed in his eyes and he hugged her tightly to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed them on his back trying to comfort him and prove that she was really there at the same time.

"How?" he cried against her head.

"I never left," she said simply, "I was a spirit for the last few days."

"So your leaving again?" he pulled back when he asked this. She saw his expression filled with pain and shook her head.

"No, I'm back for good." With that his expression of joy was uncontained and he put his hand under her chin, pulled her face to his and kissed her full on the lips.

_A group of teenagers were standing around after a fight, they had won but they still felt the pain from the loss of their friend. They heard the door to the house they had exited open and close and looked up expecting to see the last member of the group and all gasped at was actually there, the girl they had lost was standing there like she had never left. Tears poured down their faces as they all hugged her tightly unable to even ask her what had happened._

_A large man with blue skin sat in a court room glaring at everyone around him before looking up sharply when the jury entered with the verdict._

"_On the account of murder in the first degree do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" questioned the judge._

"_Guilty," answered the speaker for the jury ignoring the glare from the man they had just sentenced to prison._

"_On the account of child abuse do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"_

"_Guilty."_

"_And on the charge of rape do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"_

"_Guilty."_

"_Then I hereby sentence you to life in prison," the judge said to the blue man with a clang of his gavel. A red haired eighteen year old in the back of the courtroom let out a sigh of relief and felt eyes on her. She turned to see the green haired man next to her smiling at the verdict of the man that had put her through hell._

_They were the only two in the entire park that twilight and they were sitting on the bench in a comfortable silence. They hadn't been able to sit down and talk since she had come back from the beyond, too much had happened to fast. Without looking at her the boy put his hand on top of hers, she glanced at him and saw a slight blush on his cheeks and smiled slightly. The boy noticed out of the corner of his eyes and smiled a bit as the blush deepened. A few moments later the girl leaned up against his shoulder and moved his hand off hers to put it around her shoulder. The girl turned her face up and a second later their lips met. _

"_Be my girlfriend," the boy murmured when their lips parted. The girl opened her eyes at this a blush covering her cheeks._

"_Of course," she whispered and again their lips meet._

_Rows of seats were filled with almost college aged people in blue caps and gowns with gold tassels. There was a nervous excitement buzzing around the room as no one could sit still. An announcer began to talk and soon rows of students stood up in line and moved one by one onto the stage to receive a diploma. Large smiles covered the faces of almost all in attendance. A girl with red hair threw her cap in the air and laughed as she was twirled in the arms of her love with her head thrown back and when she brought it up again she was met with a kiss. The kiss deepened and they broke apart only when they heard the claps and whistles of their friends._

_A couple stood outside the boy's house hugging goodbye before they departed for college. The girl to be an meteorologist studying weather and they boy to open his own dojo. They would be a two hour flight apart as they went down their separate paths and a long distance relationship wasn't something to look forward to. After all they had been through they had only experienced a few months of bliss before their lives brought them down separate paths once again. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking apart to go their different ways without a glance back._

_A green haired man was standing outside of his car at the airport glancing at the people walking by seemingly uninterested as he leaned back against his car causing more than one girl to stop and stare or peek at him as she walked by. He openly stared as a curvy red head wearing form fitting slightly skimpy clothes despite the cold weather made her way through the throngs of people leaving men gaping in her wake._

"_Hey gorgeous, need a ride?" the man's deep voice rang out flirtatiously._

"_No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," she responded as she got closer._

"_Well then let me help you keep warm while you wait," the man responded flashing a wolfish grin._

"_That's very kind of you," she said with a smile as she approached._

"_My pleasure," he said as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him giving her a kiss as soon as humanly possible. She threw her arms around his neck to deepen it and felt the glares of passing girls on her back. She pulled her mouth away and they stood with their foreheads touching as she smirked at their jealousy, she knew how attractive the man in front of her was. _

"_Thank you for keeping me warm but I haven't seen my boyfriend in four months and I really want to have the joyful reunion as soon as possible."_

"_Why don't I drive you?" he responded flashing another devilish smirk as he let her go and opened the passenger side door._

"_Why thank you," the woman responded as she climbed into the car and he shut the door behind her. She watched as he put her luggage in the trunk then walked around to the driver's side and got in._

"_I think a couple of guys out there had it in for me," he stated as he started the car._

"_It's nothing you couldn't handle and some of those girls seemed about ready to claw my eyes out," she responded casually._

"_Well I couldn't blame them, I mean who wouldn't want a chance to be with this?" the man asked and the woman just rolled her eyes._

"_You wish," she said chuckling slightly under her breath._

"_Well I did get the hottest woman on earth as my girlfriend," he said glancing over at her. She blushed slightly at it and looked away with a small smile on her face. _

_She was staying at her boyfriend's house over winter vacation, it wasn't her first time staying with a guy overnight but it was her first time when it wasn't with a group of friends and she was nervous. She had almost fully recovered from the scars her old guardian had given her and she was ready to try and give the man what he wanted that night._

"_Hasn't changed much I see," the woman said as she entered the one bedroom apartment inhabited by her boyfriend, "did you make any changes at all?"_

"_I didn't feel the need to," he responded as he entered behind her with her luggage._

"_Well it didn't need to be changed," she said as she looked around the home that gave her so much comfort, it was the place where she had reawakened her will to live and it reminded her so much of the man she loved._

"_My thoughts exactly," the man said as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, he had to bend down to do so. She smiled before reaching up to remove his arms and grabbing her luggage and walking into the bedroom. She smiled as she saw that it was exactly the same as it had been before. She saw her suitcase on the dresser that she had spent a long time on when she had taken a trip away from this earth. She turned and saw him in the kitchen starting to prepare dinner._

"_I didn't know you cooked," she said as she grabbed the things she needed to store in the bathroom from her bag._

"_I thought you gathered that from when you were my undead stalker," he said without looking up using the name she had to describe the period they didn't like to remember._

"_Scrambled eggs don't really count," she said before disappearing into the bathroom to organize her stuff._

"_Hey I made a hamburger too," he said in defense as he turned the stove off and put the shrimp he had made onto two plates along with the rice he had put in the rice cooker before leaving._

"_Thank you," she said as she sat down at the table, "and those half count."_

"_Fine," he said as they dug in and chatted about what had happened in their four months apart._

"_That was really good," she said as she began to stand up and take her plate to the sink._

"_Allow me," he said as he grabbed her plate and put it in the sink._

"_Such a gentleman," she said with a slightly sarcastic tone and smiled._

"_Watch out or you get to sleeping bag tonight," he said in response._

"_You love me too much to do that," she responded with a smile._

"_Darn you woman," he said with a shake of his head before running the water and washing the dishes. The two continued to wash and dry while keeping up a conversation about their lives and what was going on with their friends. Eventually their chat turned into a make out session and at 21 years old the green haired man finally lost his big V._

_A woman with red hair that went just below her shoulders looked at herself in the mirror inspecting her long white dress. She was twenty one and was already tying the knot with the love of her life, well it had been one of their only options given the circumstances. She turned sideways to inspect the slight bump of her belly and smiled, she couldn't wait until she had her own functional family, she had even transferred to a college in the town to avoid splitting them up. She heard the music start and knew it was time for her to go, she gave herself one last glance and left the room. She got up to the alter and joined hands with the man standing across from her unable to keep the smile from her face._

"_You may now kiss the bride," the short man finally concluded giving way for the young man to tilt his wife back over his arm and kiss up her neck to her lips causing members of the audience to laugh._

"_Get a room," someone yelled causing the rest of the group to laugh though it did give the point to the newlyweds and they stopped their actions to look out at the people gathered there and then run down the isle to the reception outside._

_After nine months of mood swings and cravings and a few hours of screaming a baby girl was in the arms of her mother for the first time. She opened her large brown eyes to the world to lay eyes on a twenty two year old man and his slightly younger wife. The couple was smiling as large as their faces would allow as they looked at their new daughter with her green hair and brown eyes she was the cutest thing they had ever seen._

"_What do you want to name her?" the new mother asked quietly._

"_Bellemere," the man replied causing his wife to smile up at him._

"_I think that's perfect," she breathed. In their moment of bliss neither thought about how hard it would be to raise their daughter while the wife was still in school and the husband had just started his dojo. _

_A cheer rose from the crowd as the new college graduates walked down the aisle to start their lives as adults, among the graduates was a 23 year old woman who had completed her five years of college and was ready to get a job to help support her family. In the crowd watching was a 23 year old man holding his one year old daughter both smiling at the red haired woman._

"_You did great Nami," the man said as he pecked the woman on the lips._

"_Mommy," the little girl cried pulling them out of the moment and causing the woman to laugh as she saw her daughter reach her arms to her._

"_I've got you Bellemere," the woman said as she hoisted the child onto her hip and looked down at her. _

"_Hey why am I being left out?" the man questioned with a feigned hurt expression._

"_Come here," the woman said and the family was soon in a hug._

"_What was that about?" a man asked his wife as she put down the phone._

"_Oh it was nothing," she responded as she moved to play with her two year old daughter, "just someone telling me I got the job on the research team at the college."_

"_Really? That's great," the man said with a smile, he knew that his wife had wanted that job and it was a really good position._

"_I didn't say what college," she responded._

"_What do you mean?" the man said, his smile falling slightly._

"_It's in Minnesota," she said without looking up._

"_So we can move," he said not seeing the problem._

"_What about your dojo?" she asked finally looking up at him._

"_I can put another teacher in and start another dojo up there, it would increase the profits anyway."_

"_But you worked so hard on this one!"_

"_It's not a problem, my dojo can move easily or I can just start another one, this job won't move if you refuse it."_

"_I can't do that to you."_

"_Well I am saying we should move, it will expand my business anyway."_

"_But Zoro…"_

"_It's settled we will move at the end of the month, that gives us enough time to settle everything," the man said with finality seeing the relief in her eyes._

_It had been hard to say goodbye to their friends and leave the apartment that he had lived in for most of his life but they were now almost to their new home and new life in a different state. They pulled into the driveway of a one floor house and got out of the car, it would be the first time that the woman would see her new house, her husband had been the one who had sorted out all of the things up here._

"_It looks nice," she commented as she picked up her daughter._

"_Wait until you see the inside," the man responded as he unlocked the door. The woman walked into a largish room with rooms branching out on either side, she walked to the right and found the kitchen/eating room. There were two doors off there, one was a bathroom and the other was the entrance from the garage. She walked back to the first room and continued into the wing she hadn't seen. She entered another largish room with three doors branching off of it. She entered the first door to find a blue room obviously meant for their daughter, she saw two doors in the back of the room and went to investigate. _

_One of the doors was a closet and the other door lead to a bathroom, she entered and saw that the toilet had its own little room and there was a sink by both of the doors leading out of it. She opened the other door leading out of it and found a yellow room the same size as the blue one had been and had a closet as well. She left that room and was back in the room with three doors branching off._

"_So she gets a bathroom attached to her room?" she asked her husband._

"_Yeah, and the only other way to get there is to go through the other room first."_

"_Seems nice," the woman responded knowing that her husband intended for the second room to be a bedroom for another child. She then entered the last room to find a green room larger than the other rooms had been, it was obviously the master bedroom. She found that it had its own bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and a shower. She looked at the other door in the room to find a walk-in closet._

"_Like it?" the man asked._

"_Of course!" she responded._

"_Now you have to see the backyard," he said as he took her hand and brought her to the kitchen where there was a glass door leading out to a small deck with a few steps down to a fenced it back yard._

"_You didn't," she said as she saw the grove of trees._

"_I didn't," he responded, "mikan's can't grow in this environment, but this house had apple trees and I hoped they could substitute."_

"_I love you," the woman said as she kissed him on the lips, "Now let's get the furniture in here."_

_The woman's eyes widened when she saw the result and she rushed to tell her husband, already knowing what his reaction would be._

"_Honey, I have to tell you something," she said as she leaned against the door frame of their room and watched her husband play with their three year old daughter._

"_Yes," he said glancing up._

"_I'm pregnant," she said in one breath causing her husband to drop the toy he had been holding and to look up sharply._

"_You mean it?" he asked._

"_Yes she said with a smile on her face._

"_That's great!" he said before jumping up and giving her a hug._

"_You're a big sister now," a 26 year old man said to his four year old daughter while holding her up to see her mother holding the new babies._

"_You have to take care of your little brother and sister," her mother said well looking down at her beautiful twins._

"_What are their names?" asked the little girl taking her thumb out of her mouth to ask before popping it right back in, the rest of her face remained blank of emotion._

"_Kuina and Ace," she said naming Zoro's childhood friend who had died and Luffy's brother who had passed away a few years earlier. She saw Zoro's appreciation at using the name of the girl who had dreamed to be the best swordsman before her untimely death. They all looked down and the girl with red hair and large brown eyes, just like her mother, and they boy with green hair and black eyes, just like his father._

"_I want to stay home with daddy," the little green haired girl pouted._

"_But it's your first day of kindergarten," he mother said as she looked down at her oldest child._

"_I don't want to go!" the girl said stubbornly._

"_Don't you want to start school?" a green haired man asked as he entered the room with a one year old boy on his hip._

"_But I want to stay home with you," she said pouting even more._

"_But you are a big girl now," the man said, "and when you get home I will spend time with only you."_

"_Okay," the girl said looking down._

"_And now I can go back to work at the dojo," a 31 year old man said to his wife after dropping off their three children at school._

"_But I can't believe that all our children are in school!" the woman responded looking at the school that held all three of her children. "Aren't you worried about them, our little babies are at school now!"_

"_Bellemere will take care of them, she is 9 after all," the man responded._

"_I know," she sighed, "but I can't believe they are all at school now."_

"_But it makes it so I can go to work in the day, this is really good for us."_

"_I know."_

"_Congratulations," a woman said as she hugged her 11 year old daughter after the elementary school graduation ceremony._

"_Yeah, good job sis," a seven year old boy said with a smile as his twin sister just smiled and nodded._

"_I can't believe you are going to be a sixth grader now," her father said as he hugged her._

"_But I'm still your little girl, right?" the girl asked uncertainly as she looked up at her father, she was definitely a daddy's girl._

"_You will always be," he muttered into her hair._

"_Mom I'm ready to go," a fourteen year old girl with green hair said as she tapped her foot impatiently by the door to the garage._

"_Bye sis," a ten year old boy said looking up from his cereal._

"_Good luck in high school," his twin said as she entered the room rubbing her eye._

"_Sorry sorry," a woman said as she rushed into the room, "I'm not used to leaving this early yet."_

"_I can't be late for my first day of ninth grade!" the girl responded._

"_Don't worry we will be there in plenty of time," she said as she pulled on her shoes. "You have no problems taking the twins to school do you honey?" she yelled._

"_Not at all," a green haired man said as he entered the room and walked over to them. "Good luck in school," he said as he gave his oldest daughter a hug. "Bye sweet," he said to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips and then two of his favorite girls were out of the door._

"_And you have your schedules?" a red haired woman asked her twins as they stood by the door ready for their first day of middle school._

"_Yes mom," the boy said with an eye roll while his shier sister just nodded._

"_I'm just checking," she said "I don't want you to forget anything important."_

"_Why isn't dad driving us like he usually does?" the boy asked ignoring his mother's comment._

"_He had to go in early so I am bringing you, is there a problem with that?"_

"_No," he daughter answered in a quiet voice._

"_Well than let's go," their mother said and opened the door to the garage._

"_I can't believe that our eldest is entering and the twins are entering high school!" a woman exclaimed to her husband as she put on her makeup for the formal dinner they were having to celebrate their children's graduation._

"_I know," he responded as he put on his jacket, "our children have grown up fast."_

"_It is going to be so strange to have Bellemere at college."_

"_MOM," a boy's voice came through the door, "Are you ready yet?"_

"_One moment Ace," the woman responded before taking one last look at herself and leaving the room._

"_CONGRATULATIONS!" a room full of people yelled as a pair of 18 year old twins walked into the room. The girl blushed and the boy stepped back in surprise that he immediately tried to cover up._

"_Wha…" he said._

"_Congrats on graduating high school," their father said as he walked up to them and gave them a hug._

"_Thanks," the red haired graduate said with a blush as she hugged her father back._

"_Hey mom, dad, I have to tell you something," a twenty three year old college graduate as she walked out of the line of people who had just received their diplomas._

"_What is it," the mother asked with a foreboding tone._

"_Well there is good news, and well that's it._

"_Well say it," her father said._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_A happy family surrounded a green haired 24 year old lying in a bed with a baby in her arms. She was the oldest child and she had now given them their first grandchild, a little boy she named Franky. Her parents smiled down at the little boy and up at their daughters fiancée, thrilled at the additions to their family._

_A woman with gray streaked through her once vibrant read hair sat in a pew at a church holding her first grandchild, a boy with blue hair named Franky. She heard music and turned to see her eldest daughter walk down the aisle on the arm of her husband. She felt tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter get up to the alter and she knew she was crying when her daughter was married._

"_And all of our children are out on their own," a man with gray streaked green hair sighed to his wife as they watched their twin children go up on stage to receive their college diplomas. The woman nodded as she remembered her own college graduation with her husband and daughter watching from the crowd. _

"_I feel so old," she responded as their children left the stage and it sunk in that all of her children needed her no longer._

"_You will always be young to me," her husband responded as he took her hand and kissed it._

"_Always the gentleman I see," she said with a blush._

"_Will you two stop it," a young woman with green hair and a small child commented, "you are in a public place."_

"_Sorry Bellemere," the woman responded, "you know your father." The woman just shook her head, she was used to her parents romantic bursts by now, and turned back to watch the rest of the graduation ceremony._

_It was their second grandchild and they were thrilled. They had thought their family complete when their children were born but they couldn't deny that it felt great to have two grandchildren now from their eldest daughter, especially when she let them babysit. The smiled down at their first granddaughter, a little girl named Brooke and instantly could not imagine life without her. They knew that their daughter would be ecstatic about the birth of her second child, she had recently discovered that she loved being a mother._

_Once again a woman with gray streaked red hair found herself sitting in a pew in a church. There was more gray in her hair than the last time and the red was even less vibrant as she held her three year old granddaughter on her lap. She turned and felt déjà vu as she saw her husband walk her second daughter down the aisle to her almost husband. She smiled as he sat next to her and held his hand as they watched the ceremony, she almost cried as she watched her last daughter be promised to a man and be fully separated from their family. She watched as her shy, sword master daughter marry the love of her life, the man who had broken into her shell. When her daughter was given the chaste first kiss from her husband the tears found their way out of her eyes and she smiled through them at the sheer joy on her daughters face._

_A third and fourth baby added to the family and the old couple could not be more thrilled as their second daughter became a mother to twin boys. Johnny and Yosaku were the two children of their own twin girl. They smiled as they saw four year old Brooke look curiously at the boys then back at her own mother who looked ready to burst with her own baby at any minute._

_A fifth child was added to their family as their eldest daughter held her third child in her arms with a look of pure love on her face. Her second son was named Tom and an adorable little boy with a four year old sister and a seven year brother to love him along with his parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle and his two cousins._

_Long after his sisters their only son finally settled down with a wife. The wedding had just been at the courthouse, the couple had wanted to save all of the money for the honey moon, it was when they returned that they noticed why there had been such a rush, there would soon be grandchildren from three sources._

_Their son had finally given them a grandchild, a boy he had named Roger. They looked at their grandchildren, all of them were in the room, a boy of thirteen, a girl of ten, three boys of six and last but not least a boy of almost a week. They smiled as they took in all of their grandchildren, it was unlikely that any more of them would come after this, but they could always hope._

_An old couple sat on their couch with an old photo album spread before them. They saw the pictures of their children growing up and they saw the births and lives of all six of their grandchildren. They smiled over wedding photos and the births of their eight great grandchildren knowing that there were more on the way. They looked at graduation photos and birthday parties, keeping all of the images close to their hearts as they flipped through the pages. They smiled at one another as they came upon their own wedding picture from all those years before. They reminisced about the birth of their children and watching them grow up. They then moved back to when they had been dating and then even before._

"_Remember when Kuina asked up why we never had any more children?" the woman asked with a smile on her face._

"_And I told her that the condoms had stopped breaking," the man said with his own smile, it still held the same devilish quality that had brought her to him all those years before._

"_And her face turned bright red," the woman said with a small laugh._

"_But it was true," the man answered as he leaned back next to his wife._

"_That is was," she answered remembering the nights they had shared even after having three children together._

"_We had a great life together," the man said as he placed his hand gently over her own._

_A family in black gathered to say goodbye to the couple who had been together since kindergarten. The couple had children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and even two great great grandchildren to miss them. They had lived long, full lives and given much to the world and they died happily in their sleep holding hands. There were few tears at the funeral, they would be missed but their lives had been so long and their end so happy that tears didn't seem right. _

_Above the funeral the spirits of two young people hovered, the woman with vibrant red hair and the man with short green. They looked down at the people saying their last goodbyes to them and turned to face each other their eyes filled with love. The man grabbed the woman he had always loved and squeezed her tightly to his chest as their sprits started to change into millions of fragments of life._

"_I love you," was the last thing heard by either of them as they turned into light._

**Hope you liked it, it took forever to write and I promise I will update my other one soon. Please review :)**


End file.
